Let me love you
by letic1a
Summary: tudo vale à pena


- Anaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa rápido! – Vic estava gritando no carro, eu estava tentando arrumar as coisas no porta malas mas estava difícil

- Que saber – eu disse abrindo a porta de trás – essa mala vai aqui

- E por que? Seu porta malas é tão grande

- Você trouxe duas malas gigantes! E sem falar a quantidade de bolsas de sapatos. E a gente só vai ficar três dias lá, isso foi um exagero – fechei a porta, e entrei no carro

- Eu não conseguia escolher nada pra tirar

- Eu sei, eu conheço a sua historia dramática de amor as roupas – liguei o carro, saímos.

Nós duas moramos em L.A., eu tenho 19 anos, Victoria tem 20, mas nós duas juntas parecemos duas crianças de 10 anos cada uma. Meus pais estavam se mudando pra Flórida, e não queriam que eu ficasse no meio de toda a bagunça, então me deram um pacote de viajem pra um parque aquático aqui perto, por 3 dias. Eu sei, eles são muito legais, não são quaisquer pais que fazem isso. Pra eu não ir sozinha Vic vai comigo. Ela é linda, com os cabelos vermelhos e longos e olhos claros, nem sei como ainda não tem um namorado. Quando ela pintou o cabelo eu lembro que fiquei uma fera, mas eu não posso falar nada por que também fiz isso. Ligamos o som, ficamos ouvindo e cantando enquanto eu dirigia . Ela é super. desafinada, e eu também, mas menos que ela. Depois de duas horas na estrada, chegamos. Aquilo era dentro do mato, literalmente, mas era muito bonito, e também tinha um visual incrível. Estacionamos, pegamos a nossa pulseirinha na recepção, e em seguida fomos para o nosso quarto. Era no segundo andar do hotel, no quarto 232. O quarto era muito fofinho, e era até grande demais pra nós duas, mas a metade daquilo ia ficar abarrotado de malas da Victoria

- Nossa aqui é legal – ela disse abrindo a janela da sacada

- Sim... agora vem me ajudar a tirar as coisas do carro, e dessa vez, você pega as suas coisas

- Af, ta bom - ela veio, em uma viajem eu já tinha tirado todas as minhas coisas do carro, ela precisou fazer três, depois de organizarmos as nossas coisas começamos a comer, por que comer é tudo o que eu mais amo

- Ei, vamos lá no deck? - ela disse com a boca cheia de bolo de chocolate

- Não se fala de boca cheia, aprenda comigo – ela riu

- Vamos ou não?

- Vamossss – nós trocamos de roupa e fomos para o deck, tinha uma escadinha para subirmos, e quando estávamos nele tínhamos visão total da maior piscina do parque.

Escolhemos duas espreguiçadeiras e ficamos ali tomando sol. Mentira, a Vic ficou tomando sol, eu fiquei no twitter porque sou meio viciada em internet. Já não era muito cedo, eu estava ali no maior tedio e a outra estava dormindo do meu lado. Até que finalmente ela acordou

- Eu.. dormi?

- Como sempre

- Quanto tempo? – ela arrumou a espreguiçadeira e sentou

- Duas horas

- Até que não foi muito

- Ah claro, pra mim que ficou aqui boiando nem foi muito tempo também

Ela levantou e se apoiou na barra de proteção

- Até que tem uns garotos bonitinhos aqui

- Você acha? Não vi nenhum até agora

- Wow, lá embaixo

- Cara você é louca – eu voltei e me sentei

Ficamos ali sentadas até anoitecer, dessa vez eu não deixei ela dormir, quando começou a anoitecer fomos para o quarto.

**_Ponto de vista: Victoria_**

Estávamos no quarto escolhendo as roupas pro jantar, e nisso, eu era profissional. Ana colocou uma blusa tomara que caia violeta com um shorts e uma sapatilha. Ela estava linda, na verdade, eu acho ela muito mais bonita que eu. Eu tinha coloquei uma blusa de alça, um shorts e uma sandália. Assim que ela terminou de pentear os cabelos nós saímos. O restaurante ficava do outro lado do parque então tivemos que andar bastante. Por sorte, como ainda não era muito tarde não tinham muitas pessoas, e a minha chance de flertar com alguém foi por agua abaixo. Pegamos nossos pratos, nos servimos, Ana pegou um pouco de todos os pratos que tinham no buffet, eu peguei mais salada, depois sentamos numa mesa na janela, que era só pra duas pessoas. Quando terminamos saímos dali como duas damas, e fomos para o quarto

- O que a gente vai fazer agora? – ela estava deitada na cama mudando os canais da tv

- Eu não sei... ainda é cedo pra dormir

- Ah, não acontece nada a noite? Vê ai no cronograma

Eu olhei, o cronograma estava colado na parede do guarda roupas, tinha alguma coisa

- Tem uma sala de jogos, não é tão longe assim, e já abriu

- Por favor vamos lá, eu não quero ficar presa nesse quarto – ela se levantou da cama

- Ta bom, vamos, quem sabe eu ainda consiga flertar com alguém lá

- Af você só pensa nisso – nós saímos

Lá era uma sala, muito grande, tinham mesas de sinuca, mesas de ping–pong, e uma mesa de pacau. Também tinha um barzinho, e uma sala de tv, com mesas, baralho e dominó. Todas as mesas estavam ocupadas, exceto uma mesa de sinuca. Tinham uns garotos tão lindinhos ali eu não sabia por quem começar

- E ai a gente vai ficar aqui sentada? A gente pode jogar sinuca - perguntei

- Eu não sei jogar sinuca... na verdade eu sei, mas sou horrível

- Ah então o que você quer fazer? Não tem mas nenhuma mesa livre aqui

- Eu quero jogar pacau

- Pacau? Tem gente na mesa de pacau – eram quatro, e estavam em times, estavam quase quebrando a mesa e gritando muito, muito alto, mas pra falar a verdade, eles são super gatos

- E dai? Vem comigo – ela levantou e foi em direção deles

- Ei, queremos jogar também

...


End file.
